Public notices are typically displayed on street furniture, for example telegraph poles, lamp stands, traffic sign post etc. or on trees, or walls, and are typically nailed, pinned, pasted or tied in place. Frequently it is desired to protect the notice from the weather and sometimes the notices are enclosed in transparent plastics bags or may be laminated within plastics covers. The use of nails or pins to secure such notices in position will breach the integrity of the protection.
Another form of notice in common use comprises a sheet of rigid plastics material, usually a light weight twin flute board material sold under the name Corex™. The information may be printed directly onto the plastic board.
These notices are generally of a temporary nature and it is an advantage if the notice can be displayed in a manner which makes it easy to remove without trace, or damage. A known mounting device which adheres to the back of a notice is disclosed in GB2364 736.
In an alternative method, both the Corex type notice board and laminated notice board are frequently provided with holes which are punched through the notice board and which permit the use of a tie for holding the board to a support. These holes provide stress raisers in the boards and the notice boards have poor durability due to tears caused by the cutting action of the tie especially in high winds.
Furthermore, the ties, when pulled tight also cause the notice to follow the profile of the support, so that frequently the notice board is curved and difficult to read and is under inherent stress which also causes tears. On the other hand if the ties are too loose the notice falls to the ground or is blown around in the wind.
When holes are punched through laminated notice boards the holes typically destroy the water seal allowing water penetration which frequently renders the notice unreadable.